


Warcraft - Same World, Different Future Non-Canon stories

by Sapharen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few stories that didn't make it into the actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Dimension

    Xandir awoke to find himself being cradled in Lor'themar's arms. Lor'themar was strong but the way he held Xandir was so gentle. Xandir shifted carefully, trying to release himself from his lover's arms. However, Lor'themar tightened his grip and gradually woke up. "Trying to escape, are we?" Lor'themar said as he pulled Xandir back into position. Xandir smacked his face. "Come now, you can't sleep all day. We have things to do!" Lor'themar groaned and eventually released Xandir. Xandir quickly dressed himself and waited for Lor'themar to do the same. "How come you are so slow now?" Xandir asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Lor'themar groaned. "I'm getting old." Lor'themar finally finished getting dressed and met Xandir at the door. "Ready to go?" Xandir asked, opening the bedroom door. Lor'themar gasped and pulled Xandir back, away from the door. "What is it now?" Xandir turned and growled at Lor'themar. Lor'themar pointed to the door. Xandir looked back at the door and didn't see a hallway, like he normally would have, but a twisting vortex. Xandir stepped back and rushed to pull the curtains back. Outside the windows was the same swirling vortex. Xandir stepped back. "Ok... Maybe we should just stay inside today..." Xandir stepped back until his and Lor'themar's backs were touching. "I don't think even that is an option, love." Lor'themar said. Slowly the vortex began to consume the room, encroaching on the couple. Lor'themar turned to Xandir and grabbed him tightly, wrapping his arms around him. "Whatever happens, we will be together." Xandir turned to Lor'themar, returning his hug and kissing him deeply. The vortex consumed the pair and both of them lost consciousness.

  
    Xandir heard someone calling his name and slowly opened his eyes to see Lor'themar trying to wake him. "Lor'themar?" Xandir asked, slowly coming to. "Oh, thank god you are alright. I thought you had frozen to death." Lor'themar smiled, hugging Xandir tightly, both in happiness and to offer him some warmth. "Where are we?" Xandir groaned. "It looks like Frostfire Ridge... but it feels different." Lor'themar said, helping Xandir to his feet. "Why, of all places, would we be here?" Xandir sighed. He thought he was done with this god forsaken place. Suddenly, Lor'themar sensed someone come up behind them and turned around, sword drawn. Before him stood a blood elf. He looked like Xandir, before he received his golden eyes. "What. The. Fuck?" The blood elf said, looking at Xandir. Xandir looked at the stranger and noticed his armor and staff were the same as his own. Xandir gasped and stepped backwards. "Um. Hi. Your name wouldn't happen to be Xandir, would it? Because you look an awful lot like me. My name is also, Xandir, if you were wondering." The younger Xandir asked. "Um, yeah. My name is Xandir... You are me... but younger. Let me ask you something, has Lor'themar sent you a letter recently?" Xandir asked. The younger Xandir snickered. "Why the fuck would Lor'themar send me anything? All he does is sit in Silvermoon, waiting for the Alliance to kill him." Lor'themar grunted. "Am I not here?" Young Xandir looked at him and tilted his head. "Yeah... that is really weird. I mean, except for the Isle of Thunder, I haven't seen you recently." Lor'themar turned to his Xandir and shook his head. "I never knew you were so hard to deal with when you were younger." Xandir slapped Lor'themar. "I was not as cryptic as this little punk." Xandir turned back to his younger self. "And what do you mean by 'He just sits in Silvermoon, waiting for the Alliance to kill him'?" Young Xandir tilted his head and sighed. "I suppose it's better if I show you. Come on, follow me."

  
    Young Xandir led the two into the Sunfury Spire, in Silvermoon City, and pointed towards Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath and Ranger General Halduron. The trio stopped their conversation and turned to look at Lor'themar. "Woah. Now that is something that never happens. What is going on?" Young Xandir asked. The younger Lor'themar walked up to Lor'themar and stared at him. "That is something I'd like to know, as well. Possibly a doppelgänger?" Young Lor'themar asked. "As far as we know, we are from the future, visiting the past, but there is something different here. I would not and have never stood in one spot all day. Not only that, but by this time your rangers should have found a corrupted crystal in Eversong Woods. Have you?" Older Lor'themar asked. Young Lor'themar shook his head. "No, we have not. We are still dealing with the threat of the Dead Scar."  
"The threat of weak skeletons that die if I so much as poke them? Sure, you are." Young Xandir butt in. Young Lor'themar drew his blade and brought it up to young Xandir's neck. Old Lor'themar drew his own sword and pointed it at his younger self. Old Xandir forced his Lor'themar's arm downwards, away from young Lor'themar's neck. "Don't, you idiot! We don't know what will happen if you kill him! Same goes for you... younger... Lor'themar. This is going to get confusing real fast." Young Lor'themar scoffed but lowered his blade. "Fine, but do not call me by my first name. I know nothing of you or my 'older' self. You WILL call me by my title." Regent Lord Lor'themar, the younger, ordered Lord Xandir, the elder. Old Lor'themar got between them. "You will NOT speak to him like that. Am I understood?" The two Lor'themar got increasingly agitated and aggravated at one another. "Um, if I may ask? What is you relationship with my older self?" Young Xandir asked, trying to clear the obvious tension. Old Lor'themar looked at him and then back at his younger self. "He is my husband. He rules Silvermoon City by my side." Regent Lord Lor'themar stepped back, shocked. "You are married?" Regent Lord Lor'themar asked. Lord Xandir gently grabbed Old Lor'themar's hand and interlocked their fingers. Old Lor'themar looked down at him with a smile. "I am, and I have never been happier. This man has solved so many things for both me and the Blood Elven Empire." Old Lor'themar explained. "Empire?" Regent Lord Lor'themar asked. "Under King Kael'thas' guidance, we have grown into an empire. Our military can not be matched." Old Lor'themar stated, a hint of pride upon his tongue. Regent Lord Lor'themar's eyes widened. "King Kael'thas? Kael'thas lives? You let the traitor live?!" Regent Lord Lor'themar grit his teeth. Both Old Lor'themar and Lord Xandir were speechless. "Traitor? Kael'thas has never betrayed us! He is kind and caring and has never done us wrong! Why would you say that?!" Lord Xandir snapped at Regent Lord Lor'themar. "Oh, I get it now..." Everyone turned to young Xandir. "You guys aren't just from the future but also from another dimension... That makes so much sense..." Old Lor'themar turned back to his younger self. "The reason your Kael'thas is dead is because you didn't try. You didn't try to be there for him. His heart was in pain and he felt alone. You weren't there for him. It's your fault." Old Lor'themar gripped Lord Xandir's hand tighter and led him out of the spire. The Regent Lord stood there, watching them leave. Young Xandir decided to follow them, leaving Regent Lord Lor'themar behind.

  
    Lor'themar dragged Lord Xandir out of Silvermoon City. "Lor'themar! Stop!" Xandir said as he dug his heels into the ground, stopping in his tracks. Lor'themar turned to him and noticed young Xandir riding towards them, on a white hawkstrider. "What do you want?" Lor'themar asked. Young Xandir dismounted his hawkstrider and approached them. "I want to help you guys. Or at least try." Young Xandir said. Suddenly, Regent Lord Lor'themar came up behind him. "As would I. You were right. It is my fault. Possibly soon, I will share the same fate as he did, so I wish to do something of worth before then."  
"And why would you say that?" All of them looked towards the voice. There stood King Kael'thas. Old Lor'themar and Lord Xandir both smiled at the sight of their king. Kael'thas looked towards young Xandir and smiles. "Hi, Richard. So good to see you again." Young Xandir stiffened. "Kael'thas! Stop breaking the 4th wall! Please!" Young Xandir shouted. Kael'thas giggled and looked to Regent Lord Lor'themar with a gentle smile on his face. He then glared at Old Lor'themar. "You know damn well it wasn't his fault! If it weren't for Caroline, I would have gone insane! Apologize immediately!" Kael'thas yelled at Old Lor'themar. "Of course, my king-"  
"Save it. There is no need. I appreciate the sentiment, however. They were right about you. You are a kind ruler; I hope I can be the same, someday." Regent Lord Lor'themar said. Suddenly, a blood red wolf jumped out of a portal, in front of the group. She looked around and then hung her head. "I broke everything again..." She whined. "That you did." Kael'thas smiled. "Good fucking job, Caroline!" Young Xandir shouted. "You know her, too?" Lord Xandir asked. "We run heroics together. He is the only one who can heal me. He also killed Ner'Zhul by himself." Caroline explained. "Now, time to fix this. Kael'thas, you wanna sketch out a ritual circle for me? You can use fire, it's fine." Kael'thas nodded and used his fire spells to form a burnt ritual circle on the ground. "Blood magic again?" Lord Xandir asked. "Just because I need a circle, doesn't mean it's blood magic. I just need some extra help. Kael'thas, you ready?" Caroline asked, walking to the middle of the circle. "Ready." Kael'thas said. Together, Caroline and Kael'thas created a giant portal, which exploded on itself. After the smoke cleared, everyone is gone. They have all... vanished.

  
  
    "Oof! Ow..." Lord Xandir said as everyone landed on top of him. "Why am I on bottom?" He asked. "Because you are Lor'themar's bitch, that's why." Young Xandir said. "Oooo burn. Nice one." Kael'thas said. Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off. "Kael'thas..." Kael'thas quickly turned around to see Illidan standing behind him, not quite pleased. "Yes, dear?" Kael'thas innocently asked. Illidan sighed. "Don't 'yes dear' me. Where have you been off to? I was worried. You normally tell me when you leave." Illidan said. "Illidan, it wasn't like that. Caroline broke the inter-dimensional barrier again. Myself, Xandir and Lor'themar were caught in the vortex. I didn't mean to get caught, I just-" Illidan hushed Kael with a kiss. "I understand now. It's alright."  
"Are we intruding? Like, should we wait outside or something?" Young Xandir asked. Illidan turned to look at the group. "Oh. I see your portal back-fired on you."  
"Yes, it exploded." Caroline said. Illidan pondered for a moment. "If that portal didn't work, then I don't think I hold an answer that could." Illidan said. "So how do we get home, then?" Regent Lord Lor'themar asked. "You want to leave? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me?" Kael'thas asked with teary puppy-dog eyes. "What? No, I just-"  
"Then at least let us show you what could have been." Kael'thas said with a hopeful smile. Regent Lord Lor'themar sighed and gave in to his request. "Won't it be odd that there are two of us, walking around?" Lord Xandir asked. "They won't be able to see or hear you. For some reason, if the dimensional wall breaks and  there are two of the same person in the same area, all surrounding people become unable to recognize either of them. They only feel a weird presence. It may seem like they are looking at you but they are only feeling your presence, not actually seeing you." Caroline explained. "Then how come Kael'thas and Illidan can see us, and you for that matter?" Young Xandir asked. "That is trickier to explain. At one point, your other counter part, died. Thus, I had to use blood magic to resurrect him. Kael'thas and Illidan helped me with this endeavor. Kael'thas supplied the blood and Illidan supplied the special candles used in the ritual. Thus, because of our combined contribution to the blood magic ritual we were bound by magic lines. These lines are a normal sub-product of any blood magic ritual and normally have no affect on anything. Also, because of Xandir's enchanted wedding band, Lor'themar is also connected to all of us and vise versa. So, we are all connected to each other because of blood magic." Caroline explained. "That sounds like some extreme bull shit you just pulled out of your ass." Kael'thas said. "Hey, magical lay-lines are a thing in normal magic! Blood magic just takes those lines and re-purposes them. Trust me. Besides, you may be the grade A Dalaran student but I definitely know more about blood magic than you." Caroline growled. "Well... that's true..." Kael'thas sighed. "Well... I didn't even know about blood magic lines. Lay-lines, yes. Hmph, for once, 'you' taught me something." Illidan chuckled. "Shut up old man!" Caroline barked. "So, I guess that means I can punch Rendur in the face and he won't know it's me, right?" Lord Xandir asked. "Well, yes, essentially. Give him another punch for me." Caroline said.

With that, Lord Xandir grabbed his younger self and ran out of Kael's tower. "Wait, Xandir! Fuck, he's gone already..." Old Lor'themar sighed. "As long as you guys stick together, it should be fine. I'll go find them and tell them that. Later." Caroline said before running after the two Xandirs. "Ok, Lor'themar. You are in charge of your younger self. Have fun!" Kael'thas said before forcing the two out into the street. "So, what do you want to see first?" Old Lor'themar asked. "Your weapons of mass destruction. You are an empire, you must have at least one." Regent Lord Lor'themar stated. "Well, then we should start with that." Old Lor'themar pointed to the large cannon attached to Kael'thas's tower, also known recently as King's Tower. The cannon is attached to a floating ring that hugs the towers exterior, allowing it to use the tower as a source of controlled elevation. The cannon contains and produces its own power source. The ammo, on the other hand, must be pumped in by the arcane generators. "That is the Arcon Cannon. Kael'thas had it built as a last resort. When he told the royal council about it... we thought he was going insane with power. So, in a way, I understand you, but he said we will only use it on the Burning Legion." Old Lor'themar explained. "Let's move on, I will show you our air crafts..."

  
    Lord Xandir and Young Xandir stepped into a local cafe, after Caroline had met with them. They sat at a table in the far back corner, which is usually left unseated. "That was great! Did you see the look on his face? He had no idea what was going on!" Young Xandir laughed. Lord Xandir laughed as well. "You know, you and I aren't so different after all."  
"Of course we aren't. We are the same person. We may have different experiences but it doesn't make US different. You know what I mean?"  
"I think I do, yes. Though I have to ask, if you aren't interested in Lor'themar, who are your eyes set on?" Lord Xandir asked. Young Xandir lowered his eyes. "Oh, well um, it will probably never happen but... I would really like it if Magister Krelas was mine. I mean the only time we really talked was when we were on a mission together. Ever since then... he hasn't really said much. Atleast, not to me. Heh." Lord Xandir sighed and rested a hand on Young Xandir's shoulder. "I'm sorry. He isn't interested in a relationship like that. He loves you, he really does, but not like that."  
"I figured as much." A shiver ran down Young Xandir's body before he shook it off. "Well, let's see what the Lor'themars are up to." Young Xandir walked out of the cafe and Lord Xandir soon followed.

  
    Old Lor'themar was guiding his younger self through the streets of Tempest Keep when he was approached by a strange figure. Regent Lord Lor'themar quickly dragged him away from the figure, drawing his sword. "Back away, traitor." Old Lor'themar's eyes widened and looked at the figure again. His clothes were tattered and filthy. A green crystal shard was protruding from his chest and his skin was grey. However, when he saw the two floating orbs above his head, he finally realized who this was. "Kael'thas..." Old Lor'themar whispered. "Except he isn't me." A fireball flew at the traitor Prince and sent him flying. King Kael'thas ran up and got in front of them. "Get behind me, I will handle him."  
"No, please, let me take care of him. He is my prince!" Regent Lord Lor'themar begged. "If something were to happen to you, the Sin'dorie would be without a leader. If something happens to me, Illidan will carry on. He will not abandon my people." King Kael'thas said. The traitor prince rose to his feet, snarling like an animal, his sanity nonexistent. He powered a fel magic spell and threw it at King Kael'thas. King Kael'thas threw his own spell back. Just as the two spells were to intersect, the two Xandirs shielded themselves and intercepted them, taking the brute force of the blast. "What?! Xandir! Are you ok?" King Kael'thas yelled. The two Xandirs appeared again, unscathed by the blast. "Stop it!" Lord Xandir said as he cast a binding spelling on the traitor prince.

Caroline jumped down from a nearby building. "Let him go Xandir... You can't fix insanity..." Caroline's wings began to glow brightly and she spread them out as straight as she could. "I'm so sorry." In an instant, her wings sliced through the traitor prince, as though they were blades. The traitor lay dead once more. "Finally, he is dead. I was hoping to never see him like that again." Regent Lord Lor'themar said. "Have some fucking respect!" Caroline snapped at him. "He may not be the best Kael'thas but he is still Kael'thas! He was your prince and your ruler once! Does his death mean nothing to you!?" Regent Lord Lor'themar stepped back, shocked. Caroline steadily calmed down before returning to the body of the other Kael'thas. She let out a mournful howl and laid beside him. Soon his body became a thousand orbs of glowing light and drifted away. In the place of his body, a portal opened and Caroline stood up, backing away. "The Dimensional Wall is repaired, you can go home now..." Caroline said, a mournful sound beckoning from her voice, before flying away. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye." Kael'thas said, slightly choking up. Regent Lord Lor'themar hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I would have told my prince the same but I missed the chance. I hope you don't mind me using you as a substitute." Regent Lord Lor'themar said, releasing King Kael'thas. "Of course not. Take care of your people- of our people." Kael'thas said. Regent Lord Lor'themar and Young Xandir stepped through the portal and it closed behind them. Xandir looked at where the portal had once been and sighed. Lor'themar approached him and hugged him from behind. "They will be alright. You don't need to worry." Lor'themar said in an effort to comfort. "I know, but that's not the point. You heard the howl she gave. It sounded like she was crying." Xandir said, gripping his chest. Kael'thas held onto his robes and looked down. "I have... always known my fate. Or what would have happened, if she didn't intervene." Kael'thas looked up at Xandir and Lor'themar, grief in his eyes. "Be thankful for the things she set in motion. Be glad you don't live in that world. I am." Kael'thas said before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to clear things up when reading:  
> Old Lor'themar = Same World, Different Future  
> Lord Xandir = Same World, Different Future  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Regent Lord Lor'themar = Live WoW  
> Young Xandir = Live WoW


	2. Forbidden Love

    Myvrah walked into King's Tower and entered the main room. She approached Kael'thas and knelt until he spoke to her. "Ah, Myvrah. Welcome. What can I do for you?" Kael'thas asked. Myvrah stood and removed her helmet. Unlike the elves that surrounded her, she, herself, was a Draenei and a former member of the Alliance. However, since Dreanor, she has sworn allegiance to the Illidari. Her blue skin and curved horns made her stand out in a crowd. Yet, she felt most at home in Tempest Keep. Perhaps it was because her lover was an elf. "Have you heard any news of him? Has anyone reported anything?" Myvrah asked. Kael'thas sighed. "I know you miss him but I told you before, if I hear anything, I will send you word." Kael'thas said. Suddenly, a guard entered the room. "My king, a mysterious warlock is asking for access to the city." The guard said. Kael'thas rose from his throne. "Is he a blood elf?" He asked. "Yes, my king." The guard replied. Kael'thas had a confused look on his face. "Then let him in. I don't understand the problem." Kael'thas gestured the guard to leave. "My king, this man has asked if there is a Draenei in the city. If so, he would like to come in. If not, he will leave." The guard explained. Myvrah's eyes widened with shock but that was soon replaced with hope. "Kael'thas, I have to go!" Myvrah said, running out of the room. "Oh my, there she goes. Forbidden love... How romantic." Kael'thas said with a dreamy look on his face. Rogath looked at him curiously. "I don't understand. What do you mean by 'forbidden love'?" Rogath asked. "Long ago, she met a blood elf warlock and they fell in love. Not soon after, though, he disappeared. She has been waiting for a long time for him to return." Kael'thas said. "How does she know he isn't dead?" Rogath asked. "Apparently, she has recieved letters from him through the years, constantly reminding her that he lives." Kael'thas explained.

  
    Myvrah ran out of King's Tower and mounted her trusted Twilight Drake. "Come, Gara." Myvrah called out to her spirit beast pet, Gara, who was waiting outside for her. Myvrah rode as fast as her drake would run, to Tempest Keep's main entrance. As she neared the entrance, she began to see a warlock riding a Dread Steed and a Fel Hound at his side. The warlock looked up and saw Myvrah approaching. Thus, he dismounted his steed and stood there, as if waiting for her. Myvrah didn't even wait to dismount; she jumped from her drake's back and into the warlock's arms. "Please, please tell me this isn't a dream! Andreh, are you truly back?" Myvrah asked, taking off the warlock's helm. Underneath the helm, a young blood elf, with deep, rich, red hair, stared into Myvrah's eyes. "Yes, I'm back." Andreh said, pulling Myvrah in for a kiss. This was the first kiss they shared in over 200 years. Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a round of applause. Kael'thas had followed Myvrah and Rogath had followed Kael'thas, of course. "I'm so glad, Myvrah. Where has he been all these years?" Kael'thas asked. "Oh, I haven't asked yet. Yeah, where have you been all this time?" She asked. Andreh chuckled lightly and pulled a small but beautifully crafted ring out of his bag. "I've been looking for the metal to make this." Andreh said. "Wait, is that made of Gracewood?" Kael'thas asked. "Gracewood?" Myvrah asked. "Gracewood is an extremely rare metal that forms only on Silverwood trees. Since there are not many Silverwood trees left, it has become almost impossible to find. No one really knows how Gracewood is formed. So it's impossible to form it artificially." Rogath explained. "Yes, that's correct. I spent two centuries looking for the perfect material... To ask the perfect woman if they would marry me." Andreh said as he knelt down on one knee and presented the ring to Myvrah. Myvrah was utterly speechless. Happy didn't begin to describe the emotions that were filling her. "Shut up. Shut up. No way! No fucking way!" Myvrah screamed with excitement. "Yes, fucking way. Will you marry me?"Andreh asked. "Yes!" Myvrah screamed as Andreh slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit." Andreh said, standing up. Myvrah tackled him, hugging and kissing him. Kael and Rogath just stood there, too happy for them to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only story that is canon, though I wasn't able to fit it into the story. Just know that this did happen and there is a draenei and blood elf walking around Tempest Keep, being all lovey-dovey. :)


	3. Disappointments

    There was a full moon in the sky when Anduin Wrynn walked into the Wrynn family royal graveyard. A beautifully constructed, white marble crypt had been built for his father's tomb and his mother was relocated to rest with him. Anduin knelt in front of his father's tombstone and laid a flower in front of it. He sat there, for a moment, in total silence, before placing a hand over his father's engraved name and rubbing it with his fingers. Anduin sighed and looked away from the stone. "Father..." Anduin started, his voice was shaky and his lip quivered. "I... I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted you to know something. You probably weren't the best king to have ever ruled... or even the best father to have ever lived. But you were my father... And I loved you, so much." Anduin paused, he regretted to have waited so long to say this. Anduin glanced up at the statue of his father and mother. They looked so proud and strong. Anduin should have found strength in such a statue, but all he found was fear. A shiver ran up Anduin's spine and he looked away. "I know, that, when you were alive, you tried so hard to impress me. You didn't have to do that, though. I already thought you were the coolest and bravest man alive, despite what others would say." Anduin bit his lip but soon relaxed, once more. "I didn't deserve a father like you. I was such a spoiled brat, always assuming I knew what you were going through, and yet, you still loved me. You saved me more times than I could ever count and you were always trying to teach me how to be a better king..." Anduin paused, once more, sadness began to fill his throat. "But... Even with your final dying breath, you wanted to teach me. You could have told me a million other things; you could have told me your regrets or your disappointments... But all you said was that you loved me and that I should love myself." Tears began to form in Anduin's eyes, the emotions were finally making it hard for him to speak. "Father... Dad... I want to know. Did I ever disappoint you? Am I still a disappointment to you? Have the things I've done, been the wrong things to do?" Anduin paused. Tear drops landed on the flower. Anduin  choked up, as he tried his hardest to hold out. He wanted to ask one final question, before breaking down. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
    Anduin layed in bed, in his private chambers. It was probably closer to midnight, when Anduin heard the scratching of claws against stone walls. Anduin sat up, in bed and looked out the window. Nothing was there but the starry night sky. Anduin, in his sleepy haze, shrugged it off as the remnants of a dream and went back to sleep. An hour later, Anduin was awoken by the same scratching sound. This time, when he looked out the window, it was open and the cold wind rushed into his room. Anduin didn't mind the cold air, since his blankets were more than enough to block it out, but the sound the wind made would keep him from sleeping. Anduin got out of bed and went over to the window to close it. As he did, a second pair of hands, appeared from behind to help him close it. Anduin remained still as the hands then wrapped around his waist and a pair of warm lips made contact with his neck. "Good Evening, King Wrynn." Wrathion said, as he tilted Anduin's chin upwards to kiss his neck and jaw line. Anduin didn't mind what Wrathion was doing to him, in fact, he enjoyed it most days but... Anduin pulled his jaw free from Wrathion's grasp. Wrathion hissed, as he forced Anduin to look at him. Wrathion's red eyes glowed in the dark room, illuminating his anger-filled expression. "What is wrong with you tonight? You never resisted me before." Wrathion said in a hushed manner. Anduin couldn't meet Wrathion's eyes. He was about to do something horrible - to his best friend, even. "Wrathion..." Anduin started, his eyes full of grief. Wrathion caressed Anduin's cheek and moved in to gently kiss him. "We should stop this." Anduin said. Wrathion stopped and pushed Anduin to the ground. Wrathion sat on top of Anduin and forcefully held Anduin in place, so he would have no choice but to look at him. "What do you mean by: Stop this?" Wrathion growled, as his face inched closer to Anduin's. "Do you mean to say that I have not treated you well? Or have you grown tired of me?" Wrathion forcefully flipped Anduin onto his stomach and positioned himself to grind into Anduin. "Or, perhaps, you have gone behind my back and let another touch you." Wrathion whispered into Anduin's ear. Anduin remained silent, however. Wrathion grew impatient and made a fist of Anduin's hair and pulled him up. However, when Wrathion saw the fear and pain in Anduin's eyes, as tears ran down his cheeks, he released Anduin and left. Anduin laid there, silently weeping into his arms. Part of him had wished Wrathion had gone all the way. That way, he would have been properly punished for hurting his friend...  
  


  
  
    Anduin sat in his office, where he often wrote laws and would talk with his adviser. Today, his adviser had arranged for him to meet with several noble women, to be his bride and queen. Anduin stared at the womens' pictures, ever silent. Anduin's adviser grew worried and eventually tapped him on the shoulder. Anduin looked up at him. "My king? Are you well?" The adviser asked. Anduin sighed and looked back down at his desk. "Will choosing a bride really help?" Anduin asked. The adviser walked around, to stand in front of Anduin's desk. "It will make the people happy. Do you not wish to follow in your father's steps? Do you think you can do better?" He asked. Anduin stared at the pictures. "I..."  
"My king!" A guard bust through the door. Anduin turned to the door and stood from his seat. "What is it soldier?" Anduin asked. "A dragon has been sighted over the farm lands. One entire ranch's cows have been slaughtered or eaten by the massive thing!" The guard said. Anduin's eyes widened. "What color was it?" Anduin asked. "I don't know my king, the flames were too high for me to see." The guard explained. Anduin sighed and looked back to his adviser. The adviser simply nodded and Anduin grabbed his scepter and sword. "Rally the men! We have a dragon to slay!"

  
    Anduin rode his horse out to the fields and arrived at the ravaged cow ranch. Anduin dismounted his horse and ordered a guard to ride it back into the keep. The ground was scorched by the dragon's fire breath and the cows were long dead. Anduin searched the skys for the foul beast but found nothing. Then, screaming came from the forest and farmer ran towards him. "My king! Save me! The dragon... it comes!" Anduin readied his sword and stood his ground. An enormous black drake emerged from the trees and roared. Anduin gasped as his eyes met with the drake's. His eyes were red, much like Wrathion's. The drake paused, it recognized Anduin but roared again, once several arrows had pierced his hide. Anduin looked behind him, his soldiers were attacking Wrathion. They were going to kill him... No. He had to stop this. Anduin summoned a shield to surround Wrathion. The soldiers stopped attacking, confused by their king's action. "Stop! He is not our enemy!" Anduin said. The soldiers lowered their weapons and Anduin looked back to Wrathion. Wrathion smiled at him, but his expression soon became much more grim. An arrow pierced Anduin's armor and exited his chest. Anduin fell to the ground, blood painting the grass. A shadow covered him and Anduin looked up to see who owned it. Anduin's adviser looked down at him, a bow in his hand. Anduin's soldiers didn't move, fearful for their lives. "I knew you could never be as strong as Varian was..."  
"Genn Greymane... Why?" Anduin asked, blood dripping from his lip. Genn smirked. "Having feelings for a dragon is one thing, but loving a black dragon? A spawn of Deathwing, himself? You will only lead us to ruin." Genn said, placing his foot on Anduin's neck. Wrathion looked away; Genn was right. Only death would follow him... "Wrathion is different..."  
"What?" Genn asked. Anduin's eyes glanced over at Wrathion, who was shocked by his words. "Because Wrathion loves me..." Wrathion's eyes widened and he roared. Wrathion clamped his jaw down on Genn's upper body and flung him into the air. He then torched his body and as soon as Genn was nothing more than ashes, Wrathion moved to Anduin's side, shifting into his human form. Wrathion pulled the arrow from Anduin's chest and held him tightly. Anduin smiled as Wrathion caressed his cheek. "Anduin..."  
"Hush, Wrathion..." Anduin said, before coughing up blood. Anduin grabbed Wrathion's hand and held it tightly. "Don't speak! You'll only die faster! Heal yourself or let me do so!" Wrathion yelled. "No... I need to say this..." Anduin grunted in pain. "I love you... and I was wrong..." Wrathion began to cradle Anduin, tears rushing down his face. "You fool... I already knew that! You don't need to prove anything to me! Please, just heal yourself... Please..." Wrathion begged. Anduin chuckled slightly. "I think, it's too late for that now..."  
"No, it's never too late!" Wrathion roared and turned back into his drake form. With his black dragonflight powers, he absorbed life from the ground around him and formed it into a beam, firing it at Anduin. Anduin writhed in pain, as the healing energy was forced into him. Anduin took a deep breath as his wound was finally healed and then, he collapsed.

  
  
    Anduin's eyes slowly opened and soon, he noticed that he was in his own bed and Wrathion was watching over him. Wrathion was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing away from him. Anduin lifted his hand and rubbed Wrathion's back, forcing him to notice his consciousness. Wrathion quickly turned to look at Anduin and check to make sure he wasn't in pain. Anduin smiled up at him and caressed Wrathion's hand with his own. Wrathion smiled as he kissed Anduin. It was a gentle exchange of kisses, at first, but then Anduin forced his tongue into Wrathion's mouth. Wrathion returned the kiss in full and moved a hand to touch Anduin, beneath the covers. "Anduin... Are you sure?" Wrathion asked, pulling away for a moment. "Yes, I love you. Give me all of it." Anduin said, pulling Wrathion back in for another deep kiss. "No regrets this time, ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and say I don't really like this pairing, though I decided to try it out. I prefer them just being friends. This could be canon but like I said, I prefer it not to be.


	4. The Void Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hidden story that you actually have to look through my library on Deviant Art. It is super silly and stupid, so take it with a grain of salt.

    Rogath leaned back in his chair and sighed. The day was longer than usual and Rogath had finally organized all of the paper work, Kael'thas had neglected to complete. Rogath was tired and ready for some relaxation. He opened his personal portal to the Void and stepped through. He was immediately greeted by Kal'Vere, his father; whom he had consumed as a result of an intense battle, after Kal'Vere had gone insane. Kal'Vere now acted as a sort of mentor and guardian to Rogath; that was more than what he had been when Rogath was a child. "Rogath, there is something you need to see. Immediately." Kal'Vere said. Rogath sighed again. "Can't it wait? I'm pretty tired and would like to go to bed..." Rogath said, walking past Kal'Vere. "No. It can not." Rogath turned to Kal'Vere. "It is something that needs to be addressed now." Rogath shook his head but allowed Kal'Vere to teleport him. Rogath was teleported to a part of the Void, which he hadn't touched yet. Rogath looked straight ahead and noticed a large amount of void mist surrounded by multiple void creatures. Kal'Vere reached out his hand, and the mist dissipated. Rogath's eyes widened. What he saw, was a being, much like Kal'Vere, curled up in the fetus position. The void was gender less, but this being had taken the form of a young, female, human being. "What... What is this?" Rogath asked. "Occasionally, several void beasts will gather and combine into one. Then they will create a being of one conscience and mind. If you allow it to live, it will become it's own self, much like how I came to be. If you do not wish for this, you can consume it and add it's power to your own." Kal'Vere explained. "At this stage, can it feel pain?" Rogath asked. Kal'Vere nodded. "Then leave it."  
"If you do that, it will grow stronger in time and overtake you. Are you willing to risk that?" Kal'Vere asked. "I can not, in good conscious, come to harm it. Perhaps you could, but I can't." Rogath said. Kal'Vere sighed. "I could never truly kill you." Rogath looked back at Kal'Vere, surprise painted across his face. Kal'Vere smiled before disappearing. Rogath looked upon the young being once more and walked over to it. The void beasts surrounding it, began to hiss, trying their best to protect the girl. "Shh... I won't hurt her." Rogath whispered, kneeling down in front of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at Rogath. She wasn't ready to wake up, not yet. Rogath gently brushed her cheek with his hand and the girl smiled before drifting back into her hibernation.  
  
  
  
    Several months later, everything had continued on as normal. Rogath had woken up earlier than Jeth and left for work. Jeth slept peacefully for the next hour, until he had felt a heavy weight on his lower half. Jeth slowly opened his eyes, to find a young girl, around her early twenties, sitting on his legs, staring at him. First, Jeth noticed her violet colored eyes, then he noticed that she was naked. "What... WHAT?!" Jeth yelled. The girl simply smiled and giggled. "Good morning, papa." She said, cheerfully. Rogath heard Jeth's voice through his portal and quickly teleported inside. He came across the scene that had caused Jeth so much distress. "Lithoral! That's enough. Get off of him! And put your clothes on." Rogath commanded. Lithoral frowned but did as Rogath told her. Lithoral looked at Jeth and bowed in submission. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Lithoral said. Jeth looked at Rogath with a fearsome frown. "Care to explain this, Rogath? Who is she and where did she come from? You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" Jeth asked. "What? No! Jeth, please don't think I would ever cheat on you! Lithoral is... well..." Rogath paused. "She is a child of the Void."  
There was a long moment of silence and Rogath was convinced that Jeth was not pleased. "Are you telling me that you can have children? Like a woman?" Jeth asked. "No! Well, not in the same way... It's - hard to explain..." Rogath sighed, sitting on the bed. Jeth shifted towards him and sat on the side of the bed, next to Rogath. Jeth laid his hand on Rogath's thigh and looked up into his eyes. "If you see her as your daughter, then I do to. We are in this together, remember?" Jeth asked as he moved his hand to grip Rogath's ringed hand and interlock their fingers. Rogath smiled and gently kissed Jeth. "Thank you, Jeth. I love you."  
"Um..." Rogath and Jeth turned around to see Lithoral crawling towards them. "Can I have a kiss, too?" She asked, her big, bright eyes staring up at them. Jeth smiled and leaned in to kiss Lithoral on the forehead. Lithoral smiled as Jeth pulled away and wrapped her arms around Jeth's waist, before resting her head on his lap. "I'm really happy." Lithoral said. Jeth gently patted her head until the warmth from his and Rogath's love, drifted her to sleep.  
  
  
  
    "So... I have a great grandchild now? Guys, I feel like you are going too fast for me..." Kael'thas sighed. Lithoral smiled as she continued to play with Illidan's demonic features. "Lithoral! Leave Illidan be!"  
"She is perfectly alright, Rogath. She isn't bothering me." Illidan said. Rogath sighed but continued to watch Lithoral. "Trust me, Kael. It came as a surprise to me, too." Jeth said. "Oh, I'm sure it did. Speaking of which..." Kael'thas paused, as he looked towards the red wolf that was trying to sneak out of the room. "Caroline." Kael'thas said. Caroline froze in place, Kael's gazes piercing through her. "Did you know such a thing would happen?" Kael'thas asked. "I mean no disrespect, but how could she possibly have known?" Rogath asked. Caroline's tail was completely beneath her as she continued slowly towards the door. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Kael'thas... Heh..." As soon as Caroline reached the door, she bolted and disappeared. "What just happened?" Rogath asked. "Don't worry about it." Illidan said. "Perhaps, one day, we will tell you."


End file.
